


Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About The Bone'

by karaokefiend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokefiend/pseuds/karaokefiend
Summary: He’s using what Will privately thinks of as his alpha voice: fractionally lower than the normal one, with a certain rich vibration on the vowels that always seems to smoulder on the exhale. If he’s honest with himself Will actually finds it pretty impossible to resist, and the fact he’s normally allergic to being told what to do still isn’t enough to stop him returning to the bed at the sound of it: even going so far as allowing himself to be pulled into Hannibal’s lap then struggling not to laugh when Hannibal buries his face in the back of his neck and inhales very deeply.“Stop it you idiot,” he says, giving Hannibal a playful swat on the arm. “You’re being weird.”- From Chapter 33





	Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About The Bone'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
